


Against the Earth and Sky

by Ephermeralk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Comeplay, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephermeralk/pseuds/Ephermeralk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes solace in Dean as he prepares to do whatever it takes to break Dean's deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Earth and Sky

*Disclaimer* Not mine

The fact that at the mere age of ten Sam already knew about the existence of monsters, how to aim better than most sharp shooters in the Special Forces, and how to patch up his brother from a night of heavy drinking or a knife fight can be easily overlooked these days. It’s the only remembrance of innocence he ever had, and right about now he would give just about anything to have it back. Anything but Dean.

Sam remembers looking up to Dean as they shot fireworks over a deserted field filled with the hope and expectation that he would someday be tall and strong and just like his big brother. He had buried his head inside Dean’s worn jacket; his nose pressed against the scratchy cotton and inhaled the fresh smell of Dean’s cheap gas station deodorant.

Sam looks at Dean now. A plain grey tee shirt is visible until it slides out of sight, underneath the covers. He’s on his back, lips slightly parted, limbs sprawled and chest moving up and down gently; his body relaxed in the way that only sleep can bring for either of them since Dean made the deal.

A brief moment of sibling envy rushes through Sam. It doesn’t matter that he grew taller, that he can run faster or bench press more than Dean. Even after twenty-five years he still wants to be Dean. His brother will burn brightly, fulfilled by his complete devotion to killing things and taking care of Sammy until the hell hounds come for him. Until they tear his beautiful, pale and freckled brother into shreds and he becomes mottled pieces that are no longer bound together by breath, heartbeat and a soul.

Living a normal life doesn’t hold a candle to living with Dean.

How ironic was it that he had argued in one of his papers for a religion class at Stanford that hell was a place created by leaders who wanted to subjugate the masses, made more believable by firm truth that every decent parent instilled in their child: actions have consequences. He would have gladly flunked the paper if it meant that hell wasn’t real and Dean’s time wasn’t almost up. Sam makes a sound like a hiccup as he feels his lungs constrict and tears threaten to break out of his eyes.

Dean moves slightly in his sleep, and Sam feels a visceral need to be as close to his brother as possible. He silently pads across the room, lifting up the covers at the same time he pins Dean’s gun arm to the bed. He doesn’t want to leave Dean alone for his last few months on Earth just because he forgot about his older brother’s trigger happy night time reflex.

“Sammy?” His brother asks, groggy with sleep.

“Yeah, Dean, just wanted to be close to you. That okay?” He asks, practically a rhetorical question. One he’s been asking a lot these days.

“You know Sam, if you’re going to start sleeping with me, you could at least perform some perks besides being an overgrown, overheated, drunk and angsty moose,” Dean says, sounding more awake as he gently thrusts up to make his point clear.

Sam licks his palm in response and slides it down into Dean’s shorts. He strokes loosely at first, savoring the feel of Dean’s blood as it rushes through his cock to meet him. He brings his hand up to his mouth again, this time mixing his saliva with the taste of his brother while Dean continues humping up into the comforter.

Sam stills his hips with a hand pressed firmly into prominent hipbones.

“Shhh, big brother, let me do the work for once.” Sam replies, while bringing his other hand back down to Dean’s cock which lies straight on Dean’s stomach. When Sam trails a finger from the seam of his balls all the way to the tip, he finds a sizeable pool of precome collected in Dean’s slit. It oozes onto the rough pad of his pointer finger which he brings up to Dean’s mouth and dips inside.

Dean makes a face and coughs. “Disgusting Sam. And if you don’t finish me off soon, you’re getting kicked to your own bed.”

Sam laughs but speeds up his pace, focusing more on the head, and less on the shaft. He adds in a turn close to the end, and digs his finger into where precome is still steadily dripping onto Sam. He watches for the tells of Dean’s body. His brother’s breath gets shallower, muted grunts start voicing their way out of his throat, and groups of muscles along his back start to twitch involuntarily.

“It’s okay, Dean” he says. “I’m here. I’m here with you.” He leans down to kiss Dean for the first time this evening. As his tongue slides wet and warm into Dean’s mouth, he feels Dean stop breathing for a minute as he thrusts his dick deep into Sam’s hands followed by the comforting splash of warm come into his hand. This time Sam licks it off his hand, not wanting to waste a single piece of Dean.

Le Petit Mort Sam thinks. The little Death.

Sam rolls off Dean and pulls him up until Dean’s back is flush with his chest and wraps his hand protectively around his chest. He’s still hard, his cock pressed tightly next to Dean’s ass. Dean wiggles against him enticingly.

“No, Dean.” Sam says firmly, yet gently. “Go back to sleep, I just want to hold you for awhile.”

He feels Dean sigh underneath him, but he doesn’t say another word.

Sam doesn’t want to get off. He wants to feel the pain, reminding him that if he can’t move earth and sky, if he can’t break the deal, he won’t have his brother next to him. There won’t be a Dean to smell, hold, rub up against or tease. He’ll be the last of the Winchesters. Sam is prepared to wage war against Heaven and Hell, God and Death to ensure that he isn’t left behind.

But right now he’ll settle for listening to his brother’s heart beat steadily as he slips into a few hours of uneasy rest.


End file.
